


Правда о любви (всплывает в три утра)

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cliche, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда стая во время снежной бури застревает в новом лофте Дерека, они играют в «правда или вызов», чтобы убить время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда о любви (всплывает в три утра)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The truth about love (comes at 3 AM)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709457) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 



– Нет, конечно, нет, – говорит Стайлз отцу по телефону, вздыхая. – Но все не настолько плохо.

– Стайлз, это снежная буря, – Дерек слышит, как отвечает шериф на том конце провода тоном, не оставляющим места для пререканий.

– Да, но… – вяло начинает Стайлз.

– Никаких «но», – отрезает шериф, и Стайлз понуро опускает голову. – Стайлз, пожалуйста, хоть раз сделай так, как я говорю. На дорогах сейчас слишком опасно. Просто останься сегодня у Скотта, и я буду знать, что с тобой все в порядке.

Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз мгновенье колеблется, оглядывая лофт Дерека, явно испытывая неловкость, что обманывает отца.

– О’кей, – наконец говорит Стайлз, кивнув, будто шериф его видит. – Я останусь здесь. Позвоню тебе утром, хорошо?

Дерек стоит у окна, наблюдая, как последние проблески цвета покрываются снегом, когда Стайлз убирает телефон в карман и говорит остальным:  
– Вот так получается. Отзвонился последний встревоженный родитель и сказал не выходить в бурю.

Дерек хмыкает.

– Прости, чувак, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Кажется, мы все здесь застряли.

– Я точно могу пойти домой, – заявляет Скотт, по-видимому, не испытывающий желания провести ночь у Дерека, несмотря на шаткое перемирие, к которому они пришли за последние несколько месяцев.

– И оставить меня здесь? Ну уж нет! – вскидывается Стайлз. – Если я застрял здесь на всю ночь, то и ты тоже!

– Никому не приходило в голову, разрешаю ли я вообще остаться? – бормочет Дерек, не ожидая ответа. Айзек все равно ему ухмыляется.

– Да я без проблем могу добежать до дома, – буркает Скотт, как обидчивый ребенок.

– И оставить меня здесь?! – интересуется Эллисон, кидая взгляд на Стайлза.

Это быстро разрешает спор, и Скотт обнимает Эллисон за плечи.

– Никто никуда не идет, – беззаботно говорит Эрика, плюхаясь на огромный диван в центре гостиной и закидывая ноги на журнальный столик.

Дерек хочет возразить, очень хочет, но его перебивает Лидия:  
– Кто вообще устаивает встречу, заранее не проверив прогноз погоды? – она вопросительно приподнимает брови, глядя на Дерека со своего места у батареи, где наслаждается теплом.

Дерек вздыхает, потому что кто будет спорить с Лидией? Он берет книгу с одной из полок и устраивается в уютном кресле в углу гостиной. Отсюда ему открывается вид из окна на улицу, где не перестает падать снег.

– Ладно, – говорит он, даже не удосуживаясь посмотреть на собравшихся в его гостиной подростков. – Только ничего не разбейте и… хорошо себя ведите.

Ему в ответ синхронно фыркают на разные голоса, но Стайлз громче всех, и Дерек уверен на сто процентов, что пожалеет. Очень сильно.

*** 

– Как это у тебя нет телевизора? – спрашивает Джексон минут пятнадцать спустя, – Дерек до сих пор на той же чертовой странице – когда все наконец рассаживаются на диване, в креслах и на подушках на полу.

Бойд возвращается с кухни и бросает стае несколько пакетов с чипсами, о которых Дерек даже не знал, что они у него есть. Но опять же, беты постоянно припрятывают еду в его новом лофте. А Дерек позволяет, потому что – и он никогда этого не признает, даже под пытками – ему нравится, что лофт стал местом сбора стаи, что его беты (и даже люди) относятся к нему, как ко второму дому.

Потом он видит, как Стайлз вытирает запачканные чипсами пальцы о диванную подушку, и ему приходит в голову, не слетел ли он с катушек окончательно, на самом деле желая видеть эту свору в своем доме.

– И что нам делать, чтобы убить время? – продолжает ныть Джексон, потому что, очевидно, он и единого вечера не может прожить без телевизора.

– Ты шутишь? – произносит Эрика. – Мы – подростки, находимся без родительского присмотра… – и нет, Дерек не хочет признавать, что половина присутствующих только что посмотрела на него. Он – не хренов родитель! – …мы просто обязаны сыграть в «правда или вызов»!

Раздаются стоны и возгласы одобрения.

– Дерек? – с надеждой на лице спрашивает Стайлз.

Но Дерек лишь выгибает бровь, как он надеется, угрожающе, хотя Стайлз смеется и говорит:  
– Как я понимаю, это «нет».

Дерек чуть глубже утопает в кресле, крепче сжимая пальцами открытую книгу на коленях.

Идея принадлежит Эрике, и, по всей видимости, это значит, что начинать ей.

– Бойд, – усмехается она, а тот сразу подхватывает:  
– Правда.

– Про что был твой последний эротический сон? – спрашивает Эрика, даже не поколебавшись.

– Ого, сразу к самому интересному! – восклицает Скотт, пока другие улюлюкают и смеются.

– Про что? – Бойд ухмыляется. – В подробностях?

– Ну, ты должен рассказать хоть что-то, – говорит Эрика, толкая Бойда в бедро голой ступней.

– Хм… – Бойд оглядывает всех, будто оценивая, насколько может быть откровенным. – Ладно… На самом деле ничего особенного. Просто… Я был в душе, и мне делали минет.

Он пожимает плечами, словно показывая, что это конец истории.

– Когда это было? – уточняет Айзек, за что получает широкую улыбку от Эрики.

– Господи… прошлой ночью, доволен? – говорит Бойд, и хотя пытается этого не показывать, Дерек готов поспорить, он немного взволнован.

– И кто делал тебе минет? – интересуется Джексон, сидящий на краю дивана, сзади к нему прижимается Лидия.

– Вообще-то никто конкретно. Какая-то девушка.

– Ты проснулся на липких простынях? – спрашивает Стайлз, усмехаясь так широко, что Дереку кажется: у него лицо вот-вот лопнет.

– Ага, – отвечает Бойд и хлопает ладонями по бедрам. – Теперь моя очередь?

*** 

– Не надо было мне выбирать вызов, – стонет Скотт, разглядывая жестяную банку с непонятным съестным содержимым в руке. Он смотрит на Бойда: – Ты воплощение зла.

Бойд лишь довольно пожимает плечами.

– Она здесь стояла вечность, – кривит лицо Айзек. – Кажется, она уже была в холодильнике, когда въезжали. Это… отвратительно.

– Ты можешь отказаться и вместо этого что-то снять, – спокойно говорит Эллисон.

Скотт пялится на банку, которую держит в руке, будто она сейчас пошевелится.

– Что-что? – уточняет Дерек. «Снять»? В самом деле?

– Дерек, ты что, никогда в молодости не играл в «правда или вызов»? – интересуется Лидия, и Дерек сдерживает рвущейся наружу ответ, потому что он все еще молод, чтоб вас всех! – Если человек солжет или отказывается исполнять вызов, он должен снять одну вещь. Такие правила.

– Не знаю, официальные ли это правила, как таковые, – вставляет Стайлз.

– Это наши правила, – говорит Лидия, а Скотт сглатывает ком в горле.

– Я не сдаюсь! – заявляет он.

– По крайней мере ты не можешь отравиться! – радостно произносит Эрика.

Скотт что-то бурчит и открывает банку, тут же начиная есть. Запах еды – и даже если на кону будет стоять его жизнь, он не вспомнит, что это – достигает Дерека, и у него скручивает живот. Под смех и крики «фу» Скотт заглатывает студенистый кусок – лапша это, что ли? – за минимальное время, и Лидия бесстыдно его высмеивает, когда ему наконец удается сбежать в туалет, где его и вырвало.

– Разве я не говорил нормально себя вести? – вздыхает Дерек с усталым видом, когда Эллисон следует за Скоттом, чтобы утешить его, пока он в остаточных позывах склоняется над унитазом.

Стайлз – единственный, кто обращает внимание на его слова, и мягко ему улыбается. Дерек лишь вновь зарывается в книгу. 

Он – не родитель.

*** 

– Ты за это ответишь! – заявляет Скотт Бойду, вернувшись с Эллисон.

Бойд смеется, хлопая Скотта по спине, и Дерек видит, что настоящей угрозы в словах Скотта нет. Он раздумывает, почему ощущает такое удовлетворение от факта, что беты в основном ладят.

– Лидия, – обращается Скотт к ней, устроившись в одном из кресел вместе с Эллисон.

– Правда.

– В кого из знаменитостей ты когда-либо была влюблена? – спрашивает Скотт, подумав с минуту.

– Это просто. Дэниэл Фьюрригал, – говорит Лидия и поджимает губы, но Дереку даже через всю комнату слышна четкая заминка в биении сердца.

– Ложь, – бормочет Дерек, не поднимая головы, пока не чувствует на себе взгляды всех присутствующих.

– Прошу прощения? – выражение ее лица ничего не выдает.

– Что? – Дерек наконец смотрит на бет. – Вы не слышали сбоя в пульсе? Она солгала.

– Это так круто! – восторженно произносит Стайлз.

– Ну… – тянет Айзек, переглядываясь с Бойдом, который кивает. Конечно, они тоже это услышали.

– Дэниэл Фьюрригал классный! – восклицает Лидия, отлипая от Джексона, чтобы сесть ровно.

– Согласен, – Дерек решительно не обращает внимания на то, как Стайлз с Эллисон повизгивают. – Но это все равно ложь.

– Ты даже не играешь! – возражает Лидия.

– Лидс, мы все слышали, – говорит Джексон, чем тотчас зарабатывает гневный взгляд.

– Преимущество этой игры с оборотнями, – смеется Стайлз.

– Ты подожди, пока тебя поймают на обмане, – фыркает Лидия.

– Давай, ты собираешься сказать, кто это на самом деле? – спрашивает Бойд.

– Ладно, – отрезает Лидия, – но если мистер Детектор Лжи собирается вмешиваться, то, по моему мнению, он должен играть с нами по-настоящему.

– Справедливо! – выкрикивает Айзек, а Стайлз вскакивает на ноги и подходит к Дереку. Он выхватывает из его рук книгу, захлопывает ее, потом дергает Дерека за запястье, пытаясь поднять с кресла.

– Давай, хмурый волк, – говорит Стайлз, и Дерек позволяет утащить себя. – Пришло время присоединиться к взрослым играм.

Дерек для вида бормочет возражения, но подчиняется, когда Стайлз толкает его в кресло, на котором до этого сам сидел.

– Ладно, – произносит Дерек, пока Стайлз усаживается на подушку у его ног, спиной частично опираясь о кресло, частично о его ногу. – Я играю. Теперь… правду, пожалуйста.

Лидия смотрит на Эллисон в надежде на поддержку, но та пожимает плечами, как бы извиняясь.  
– Майкл Дуглас, – буркает она сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Эрика пищит.

– Он же старый! – заявляет Стайлз.

– И что? – возмущенно произносит Лидия. – Старые не могут быть классными?

Возникает оживленное обсуждение, голоса заглушают друг друга, но Дерек не упускает то, как Скотт наклоняется к Стайлзу со словами:  
– Стайлз, в самом деле? Тебе ли что-то говорить о симпатии к пожилым?

– Он не настолько… – начинает Стайлз, но потом резко замолкает. – Заткнись! – сердито шикает он. Скотт отстраняется с ухмылкой.

И Дереку очень интересно, что это было.

*** 

Конечно, Лидия мстит страшно. Особенно учитывая, что за обман ее заставили снять одну деталь одежды. Она медленно сняла носок и кинула его на середину гостиной. И теперь она мстит Дереку, и, наверное, это самое постыдное, что он мог бы себе представить.

– Я… я хочу сказать… – Дерек пытается сохранить лицо. – Музыки же нет. Как я могу без му…

Но Стайлз торжественно потрясает телефоном с криком:   
– Youtube!

– Чувак, караоке-версия, – ухмыляется Бойд, и Дерек стонет, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

– Если хочешь, можем найти тебе слова, – нахально заявляет Эрика.

– Сколько, по-твоему, мне лет? – интересуется Дерек, хотя, вероятно, было бы не так позорно, опусти он тот факт, что знает слова наизусть. Он не упоминает, что Лора без конца крутила их песни на такой громкости, что слышал весь дом.

– Готов? – спрашивает Стайлз, занося палец над значком проигрыша на экране телефона.

– Я не пою, – ворчит Дерек.

– Тогда ты должен что-то снять, – говорит Джексон с полным ртом чипсов.

– Я – альфа! – рычит Дерек, и отсутствие ответного страха, если честно, сбивает с толку.

– Так ты будешь петь или раздеваться? – усмехается Стайлз.

– Я вас всех ненавижу, – вздыхает Дерек, но кивает Стайлзу на телефон запускать дорожку.

Стайлз почти хихикает, когда нажимает на проигрыш и кладет телефон на журнальный столик.

«Давай, Дерек, будь мужиком», – говорит он себе, когда слышит начало композиции, и – мелодично, насколько может, и при этом держа лицо – выдавливает:  
– Ты… мое пламя, одно… желание… (1)

Вокруг все хихикают и фыркают, пока он продолжает петь, но Стайлз смотрит на него с наиглупейшей улыбкой на лице, и Дерек не может найти в себе силы испортить всем веселье, поэтому допевает – ужасно длинную – песню до конца и снисходительно принимает улюлюканье и свист, которым его одаривают по завершении.

– Это было самое потрясающее, что я видел в жизни, – говорит Айзек, посмеиваясь и смотря на Дерека с нежностью, как когда-то на него смотрел младший брат, и Дерек понимает, что над ним не смеялись. Они искренне рады возможности вовлечь его во что-то подобное.

Дерек опускает голову – пусть думают, что это он от смущения, а не от ощущения привязанности.

(1)  
Прослушать или [скачать Backstreet Boys You are my fire бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/5817894bBP0) на [Простоплеер](http://pleer.com/)

*** 

– Позвони Питеру, – говорит Дерек с невозмутимым лицом, – притворись, что ты из инет-магазина, и подтверди перевод денег за мужской костюм Красной Шапочки.

– О-о-о, внезапный удар! – выкрикивает Бойд, а Стайлз бледнеет.

– Он меня убьет! – у Стайлза учащается пульс.

– Значит, не дай ему понять, что это ты, – улыбается Лидия.

– Он – оборотень! – говорит Стайлз, взмахивая руками. – Как я должен скрыть, кто я?

– Ты же будешь по телефону, – замечает Дерек. – Он не почувствует твоего запаха.

– Кстати, идея жуткая, – говорит Стайлз Дереку.

– Чувак, он же тебя не убьет, – произносит Скотт.

– Нет? Правда? Откуда ты знаешь? – интересуется Стайлз звенящим голосом, пока Дерек протягивает ему телефон с номером Питера на экране. – В свое время он пытался убить каждого, кто здесь находится!

Дерек чувствует себя неудобно, потому что знает: Стайлз сильный и многого не боится, но Питер все еще пугает его до дрожи. И винить он в этом Стайлза не может – Питер на самом деле жуткий.

Стайлз уже держит телефон в руке, готовый набирать номер, но потом кидает его на стол и стягивает худи.

– Черт, я не могу, – говорит он, со злостью кидая вещь на пол, и одергивает футболку, которая задралась, открывая на удивление подтянутый живот, когда он начал раздеваться. Хотя Дерек не признает, что смотрел.

– У нас появился дезертир! – заявляет Джексон, а Эрика улюлюкает при виде снятой худи, и Стайлзу хватает две секунды, чтобы обратно поднять худи, взять телефон в другую руку и сказать: – Да пошли вы, я это сделаю!

– Ты сможешь! – подбадривают его Скотт и Эллисон, а Эрика уточняет у Дерека: – Если он опять пойдет на попятную, то должен будет снять еще одну вещь?

В этом вопросе Дерек не может быть объективным, – да, он осознает, что когда-нибудь ему придется признать свою чертову слабость к Стайлзу – поэтому просто пристально на нее смотрит.

Тем временем Стайлз, глубоко вздохнув, набирает номер. Дерек слышит раздраженный голос Питера на том конце.

Оказывается, стоит Стайлзу начать, и у него действительно выходит, он описывает вымышленный заказ в мельчайших подробностях, и неважно, как быстро растет недовольство Питера.

– Кружево по краю очень хорошего качества, – рассказывает Стайлз с польским акцентом, чтобы сбить Питера с толку. – Я вас уверяю, оно не порвется от любого нечаянного движения. И лишь за небольшую дополнительную плату…

– Вы там оглохли?! – ему слышно, как рычит Питер в телефон. – Я не заказывал уродство, которые вы описываете. И откуда вообще вы достали номер моей кредитки?

– Мистер Хейл, не стоит стесняться, – продолжает Стайлз, лишь изредка поглядывая на Дерека. – Все заказы конфиденциальны. С нашей продукцией вы сможете воплотить в жизнь свои самые тайные фантазии, не переживая, что кому-то станет известна ваша личная жизнь. 

Джексон почти хохочет, когда Питер сердито рявкает:  
– Если на балансе карты будут изменения, я вырву тебе горло! – и вешает трубку.

Секунду Стайлз пялится на телефон в руке, смотрит на Дерека и говорит:  
– Семейное сходство налицо, – и тоже хохочет.

Худи он обратно не надевает.

***

– Вызов, – неуверенно говорит Эллисон, и Стайлз кидает ей яблоко, которое она машинально ловит.

– У тебя лук с собой, да? – спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек фыркает, видя, к чему идет.

Эллисон кивает.  
– В багажнике машины.

– О’кей… давай сыграем в Уильяма Телля, – говорит Стайлз, и Эллисон разглядывает яблоко без малейших признаков страха.

– Так, не то чтобы я не доверял твоему мастерству, потому что я действительно доверяю, но давай перестрахуемся и возьмем оборотня, ладно?

– Я могу, – вызывается добровольцем Бойд, выхватывая яблоко из рук Эллисон и поднимаясь с дивана.

Скотт приносит лук и стрелы, а Бойд спиной прижимается к одной из деревянных балок лофта и кладет себе на голову яблоко, которое тут же скатывается.

– Надо было брать оборотня с шевелюрой… – говорит Эрика, но Бойд лишь смотрит на нее и вновь устраивает яблоко на голове.

Он стоит ровно, не шевелясь, пока Эллисон занимает позицию в другом конце лофта.

– Эй, Бойд, ты в последнее время ничем Эллисон не расстраивал, а? – усмехается Лидия.

– Никакого членовредительства в моем лофте, – сухо заявляет Дерек, и Стайлз фыркает.

– Как долго, по-твоему, ты сможешь придерживаться этого правила? – уточняет он, но не перестает Дереку улыбаться.

– Жизнь с чистого листа и все такое, – говорит Дерек и улыбается в ответ еще до того, как это осознает.

– Ты же видел огромную дыру в стене, да? – спрашивает Стайлз, кивая в сторону зияющей дыры между гостиной и коридором.

– Это… – Дерек качает головой. – Это другое.

Стайлз ухмыляется, а Эллисон откашливается, вскидывая лук и нацеливаясь на Бойда.  
– Я стреляю?

– Давай, детка, – говорит Скотт, и Эллисон одним выстрелом сбивает яблоко.

– Да-а-а-а! – голосит Скотт, Айзек хлопает, и остальные кричат что-то одобрительное.

Эллисон шутливо раскланивается.

*** 

– Эм… – тянет Эрика и вытягивается на диване, закидывая ноги Айзеку на колени. – Правда.

– Если бы тебе пришлось выбирать кого-то в этой комнате, – начинает Эллисон, – других вариантов нет… кого бы ты выбрала для своего первого раза?

– Мы говорим про первый раз, который первый раз, да?

– Секс, Эрика! – выкрикивает Стайлз. – Мы говорим про се-е-е-екс…

– О’кей, – Эрика, потирая подбородок, начинает размышлять вслух. – Готова поспорить, Дерек настоящий зверь в постели, правда?

Бойд смеется, а Дерек пытается держать лицо.

– Животные инстинкты, страсть через край и разорванная одежда, – улыбается Эрика.

– И обязательно подвывание, – подхватывает Стайлз, часто кивая, будто знает по собственному опыту.

– Прошу прощения! – встревает возмущенный Дерек. – Как это вдруг превратилось в путеводитель секса по Дереку Хейлу?

– Айзек… – нарочно продолжает Эрика. – Был бы сама нежность и мягкость… Делал бы все, чтобы мне было хорошо.

Она слегка пинает пяткой в бедро Айзека, пока это говорит, а он, на удивление, горделиво смотрит в ответ.

– Ты вообще собираешься отвечать или просто опишешь каждого в этой комнате? – спрашивает Скотт.

– Да! – выкрикивает Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы она описала каждого в этой комнате!

– Стайлз! – многозначительно говорит Эрика, и пару секунд все ждут продолжения, пока она не произносит: – В свой первый раз я бы выбрала Стайлза.

И Стайлз почти давится содовой.

– Ты серьезно? – Джексон кривится, будто на самом деле не может понять, почему, во имя всего, выбрали Стайлза, когда рядом есть он. Дереку приходится сдержать порыв дать ему в глаз.

– Ты слышал ложь? – нахально интересуется Эрика, и Джексон закрывает рот.

– Меня? – спрашивает Стайлз, будто серьезно не понимает почему.

– Ну, это если бы мне пришлось выбирать из здесь присутствующих, – Эрика пожимает плечами.

– Честно говоря, я не знаю, комплимент ли это Стайлзу, или оскорбление всех остальных, – замечает Скотт.

Но Стайлз ласково улыбается Эрике, а та посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, и Дереку дорогого стоит не спросить у нее, каков, по ее мнению, Стайлз в постели, потому что ни за что на свете он не откроет этот ящик Пандоры.

*** 

Под свист и хихиканье у Айзека вытягивается лицо, и несколько мгновений он кажется онемевшим, а потом шипит Эрике:  
– Я честно тебя ненавижу…

– Неправда, ты меня очень любишь, – самодовольно говорит Эрика, они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, и Дерек уверен, что сейчас между ними ведется целая мысленная дискуссия.

Скотт слегка краснеет, а Эллисон выглядит на удивление спокойной для девушки, парень которой собирается участвовать в вызове, где его поцелует один из друзей. Конечно, ей не слышно сердцебиение Айзека, грохочущее на весь лофт. На его лице страх пополам с предвкушением, и у Дерека появляется мысль прекратить все это и отправить стаю спать, потому что в этот момент он понимает, почему Эрика бросила вызов Айзеку поцеловать Скотта, и всеми фибрами души ему хочется уберечь Айзека от разбитого сердца.

Но это игра, они – подростки, и Айзек, кажется, успокоился. Он пытается улыбнуться Скотту со словами:  
– Прости, чувак.

– Это же игра, да? – с улыбкой говорит Скотт, и Дерек уверен, что тот пребывает в неведении. Скотт даже усаживается на пол, поближе к Айзеку. Дереку отчасти хочется дать Скотту оплеуху за такое негодное обращение с восприятием оборотня, потому что ему следует понять, что происходит с Айзеком, но ради Айзека, Дерек сдерживается.

Щеки у Айзека горят румянцем, он впивается пальцами в свои бедра и терзает зубами нижнюю губу, и тут Джексон выкрикивает:  
– Господи, МакКолл же только недавно блевал!

Стайлз и Бойд смеются, а Скотт с возмущением оправдывается:  
– Я промыл рот жидкостью для полоскания, придурок!

– Может, Айзеку тоже стоит ею воспользоваться, – пускает шпильку Джексон.

– Эй! – вместе вскрикивают Айзек и Скотт, а потом Айзек переводит взгляд на Скотта.

– Давай уже, – говорит Скотт, и Айзек кивает с таким видом, будто мысленно приводит себя в чувство, потом хватает Скотта за воротник, словно так ловит ускользающую решимость, и наклоняется вперед, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Скотта.

Женская часть – даже Эллисон – подбадривают криками, а парни смеются. Первоначальная грубость развеивается, и Айзек мягко целует Скотта. Скотт приоткрывает рот, отвечая Айзку, пока тот не отстраняется с ошеломленным выражением лица. Он слегка учащенно дышит, склонив голову, пока остальные начинает аплодировать, а Скотт, широко улыбаясь, плюхается обратно в кресло, крепко прижав к себе Эллисон.

*** 

– Вызов, – говорит Лидия.

– Съешь столовую ложку табаско, – произносит Айзек, который, кажется, пришел в себя после поцелуя, хотя продолжает украдкой посматривать на Скотта, пока тот не видит.

Лидия морщится, но вызов выполняет, несмотря на текущие из глаз слезы и один рвотный позыв, который она пытается сдержать. После она хватает целую бутылку содовой и шумно запивает.

Потом Лидия бросает вызов Джексону, чтобы он позвонил Питеру и притворился, что хочет с ним переспать. В итоге Дерек переживает самые неловкие пять минут в своей жизни, когда Питер – то ли подыгрывает, то ли всерьез – соглашается, пока Джексону не становится настолько неудобно, что он вдруг вешает трубку.

Следующие пятнадцать минут проходят в спорах, должен ли Джексон что-то снимать или нет, учитывая, что разговор он до конца не довел.

В конце Джексон все равно стягивает рубашку, потому что он законченный эксгибиционист.

*** 

– Когда ты в последний раз дрочил с мыслями о Лидии? – спрашивает Джексон Стайлза с самодовольной ухмылкой.

Лидия без малейшего смущения смотрит на Стайлза, ожидая ответа.

Дерек ждет, что у того участится пульс, что станет неловко, но Стайлз лишь чешет затылок и говорит:  
– Эм, вообще-то… я не помню. Может, месяцев девять назад?

– Что? – с удивлением переспрашивает Джексон, а Дерек расправляет плечи, внимательно глядя на Стайлза.

Тот извиняюще пожимает плечами.  
– А что?

– Когда это случилось? – весело интересуется Эрика, и Дерек не может побороть собственный интерес.

– Ты врешь, – отмахивается Джексон, а Лидия выглядит оскорбленной.

– Не вру! Хэй, прости, чувак. Не думал, что ты будешь против, когда я перестану мечтать о сексе с твоей девушкой!

– Это самый странный разговор, какой я только слышал, – бормочет Бойд, слегка качая головой.

– Лжи я не уловил, – замечает мимоходом Айзек, вопросительно глядя на Дерека.

– Ее и не было, – произносит Дерек, не отводя от Стайлза глаз.

– Я же говорил, – пожимает плечами Стайлз.

Кстати, Стайлз старательно не обращает внимания на пристальный взгляд Скотта. И судя по тому, что Скотт ни капли не выглядит удивленным текущим поворотом событий, Дерек полагает, Скотт точно знает, что происходит, хоть и кажется, что знает только он.

*** 

Потом Стайлз задает Дереку пересечь комнату на руках с человеком на спине.

– Как это вообще технически? – спрашивает Эллисон, нахмурившись.

– Где размещается человек? – вслух размышляет Бойд.

– Не знаю, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Между ног? – он взмахом руки обводит тело Дерека.

Дерек вздыхает, поднимается и слегка растягивает мышцы. Он окидывает людей выжидательным взглядом. Лидия отказывается одним движением брови, сжав губы. Поэтому Дерек вопросительно смотрит на Эллисон.

– Ни за что! – тотчас отзывается Скотт, еще ближе прижимаясь к ней. – Эллисон ни в коем случае не будет тереться у него между ног.

– Ревнуешь? – улыбается Эрика.

Но не успевает Скотт открыть рот, как Дерек вздыхает со словами:  
– Почему я не могу просто выбрать Айзека?

Потому что Айзек ему действительно как брат, и мысль впустить его в свое личное пространство не тревожит так сильно, как раньше.

– Своей силой оборотня он тебе точно облегчит задание, – ноет Стайлз.

– Ты понимаешь, что так остаешься только ты? – многозначительно указывает Дерек.

– О, – выдыхает Стайлз, и его сердце сбивается с ритма. – Верно.

Дерек закатывает глаза, но кивком головы подзывает его ближе к себе.  
– Давай.

Он упирается ладонями в пол и с легкостью делает стойку на руках.

– Как мне?.. – спрашивает Стайлз, осторожно подходя к Дереку и не отводя взгляда от пресса, оголенного сползшей футболкой.

– Разве это не твой вызов? – интересуется Дерек, продолжая устойчиво держаться на руках.

– Кажется, я его не очень хорошо продумал… – бормочет Стайлз и чешет затылок.

– Бойд… – вздыхает Дерек, разводя ноги, потому что он не собирается стоять вниз головой весь вечер, чтоб их всех. Бойд подходит, легко хватает Стайлза под подмышки – тот от удивления взвизгивает – и бесцеремонно сажает его боком между ног Дерека.

– О боже, – лопочет Стайлз, вцепившись в лодыжку Дерека, чтобы удержать равновесие, и, да, они практически сидят задница к заднице, и нога Стайлза касается Дерекова паха, и зачем он вообще разрешил кучке подростков играть в свои глупые игры в его лофте?

– Твою мать… – выдыхает Стайлз, и Дерек даже не уверен, про что он конкретно, но Стайлз пальцами впивается в его ногу, он теплый, прижавшийся к Дереку, и надо сейчас же все это заканчивать!

Так что Дерек пересекает гостиную, устойчиво перебирая руками по половицам, Стайлз качается из стороны в сторону сидя между его ног под смех остальных. Дойдя до стены, он наклоняет тело, чтобы дать Стайлзу слезть, – что тот делает, весьма неуклюже размахивая руками – потом вновь касается ногами пола и стряхивает несуществующую пыль с футболки.

– Классно… э… классные мускулы, – говорит Стайлз, откашливаясь и несколько раз смаргивая.

Дерек секунду пристально смотрит на него, потом хмурится.  
– Тебе надо есть поменьше чипсов, – буркает Дерек, хотя они оба знают, что это чушь собачья.

*** 

– Самая грязная фантазия, – говорит Дерек, вытягивая ноги перед собой.

– Почему мне всегда достается про секс? – спрашивает Эрика, отпивая колы.

– Это «правда или вызов», здесь всем достается про секс, – замечает Айзек.

– Ладно, – отвечает она, потом трет губу, размышляя. – Ну… есть… эм… Не знаю, как у вас, парни, но в полнолуние я всегда… очень возбуждаюсь.

– Правда? – переспрашивает Стайлз, а Лидия и Эллисон согласно что-то бормочут, что, вероятно, означает: им точно известно, о чем говорит Эрика.

– Вау… – шепчет впечатленный Стайлз, наклоняясь ближе и внимательно слушая Эрику.

– Так что вот так, не то чтобы я на самом деле хочу этого, потому что это было бы довольно странно, но иногда я думаю, как это было бы… – она замолкает, потом пожимает плечами. – В общем, оргия всей стаей в полнолуние.

– Ого… Следующее полнолуние совершенно не будет неловким, – с сарказмом замечает Бойд.

– Да ладно! – отмахивает Эрика. – Это же просто игра! Даже не думай выставлять меня странной. Будто я тоже не чуяла от тебя феромонов в полнолуние?

– У нас всех так, – сухо говорит Дерек, не обращая внимания, что Стайлз смотрит на него круглыми глазами. – Это особенность волка.

– Значит, в твоей фантазии… – с любопытством начинает Джексон. – Что? Мы все по очереди или как?

– Мы все… вместе, – улыбается Эрика.

– Ты хочешь сказать… – произносит Джексон, бросая взгляд на Скотта.

– Ага, – Эрика двигает бровями, а остальные просто смеются над тем, как вдруг неловко выглядит Джексон.

*** 

– Мне лениво вставать, – говорит Айзек, засовывая руку в пакет с чипсами, вытянувшись на диване. – Правда.

– В кого ты сейчас влюблен? – спрашивает Эрика. – По-настоящему.

Айзек вздыхает, его рука все еще внутри пакета, и он вытаскивает ее, так и не достав чипсов.

– Я честно тебя ненавижу, – наконец бормочет он.

И Эрика наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. Айзек толкает ее, но без особого пыла, поднимается и стягивает футболку через голову.

– Да ладно! – выкрикивает Бойд.

– Ни за что, – говорит Айзек, кидая футболку на пол и падая обратно на диван.

– Теперь тебе будет холодно, – пытается уговорить его Эрика.

– Переживу, – буркает Айзек, не отводя взгляда от колен, чтобы не смотреть по сторонам.

*** 

– Расскажи о своем первом поцелуе, – говорит Айзек Бойду.

– Не могу, я ни с кем не целовался.

– Что? – переспрашивает удивленный Скотт.

– Как такое может быть с твоей внешностью? – замечает Эллисон.

– Потому что мне неинтересно целовать кого-то, в кого я не влюблен? – пожимает плечами Бойд.

– Как ты вообще можешь такое говорить? – возмущается Джексон.

– Джексон, не все такие неразборчивые, как ты, – резко отзывается Стайлз. – Я нахожу это достойным восхищения. 

– Ты так говоришь, потому что сам унылый девственник, – фыркает Джексон.

– Эй, перестаньте, – встревает Эллисон, – мы же просто играем.

– Мне не стыдно, что я еще не целовался, – произносит Бойд. – Это не какой-то изъян.

– Это странно – вот что это… – бормочет Джексон себе под нос, и Лидия тыкает его локтем в ребра.

– Не странно, – перебивает его Стайлз, а Дерек одновременно с этим говорит:  
– Лучше так, чем целовать неподходящего человека.

– Точно, – соглашается Стайлз, тепло улыбаясь Дереку.

– Да ладно, Стайлз, – говорит Джексон, – ты самый сексуально неудовлетворенный человек, которого я знаю.

– Только потому, что люди не признают моей потрясности! – широко улыбается Стайлз. – Однажды это изменится. А Бойд влюбится, и его первый поцелуй будет намного класснее, чем твой.

Бойд улыбается и поднимает кулак, в который Стайлз бьет своим. Стайлз выглядит до нелепости самодовольным, а Джексон закатывает глаза.

*** 

– Она подхватит воспаление легких! – ноет Скотт, а Эллисон уже стягивает носки.

– Не подхватит, – говорит Бойд, почти закатывая глаза. – Всего один раз вокруг здания. Не успеешь опомниться, она уже вернется.

– Только с застывшими ногами, – улыбается Эллисон и легко толкает его локтем в бок.

Она шевелит пальцами, стоя на деревянном полу, потом глубоко вздыхает.  
– Если меня съест жуткий снеговик, то будешь ты виноват, – обращается Эллисон к Бойду, потом выходит через огромную дыру в стене.

Скотт провожает ее до входной двери.

– Закрой за собой дверь! – кричит ей Эрика со смехом. – Мы не хотим простудиться!

Дерек слышит, как Эллисон смеясь защелкивает за собой замок и начинает бежать по снегу. Скотт волнуется у двери, пока она оббегает вокруг здания, потом вваливается обратно в лофт, стуча зубами.  
– Господи! У меня ноги окоченели!

Эллисон подпрыгивает на месте, а с мокрых ступней на пол течет талая вода. Скотт тут же ее обнимает.  
– Ты как? – спрашивает он, ведя ее к радиаторам в гостиной.

– Холодно, – отвечает она, дрожа и обнимая Скотта за талию.

– Крутая Эллисон, – улыбается Бойд, поднимая кулак.

– Замерзшая крутая Эллисон, – улыбается та в ответ и бьет дрожащим кулаком в его.

Скотт и Элиссон устраиваются на полу рядом с радиатором, внезапно появляется Стайлз с толстым одеялом в руках, которым он укутывает ноги Эллисон.

– Это из моей комнаты, – ворчит Дерек, но угрозы в голосе нет.

– У тебя еще есть, – говорит Стайлз, и Дерек не хочет думать о том, что Стайлз ходил в его спальню и рылся в его вещах.

– Мог бы спросить, – замечает Дерек лишь бы что-то сказать в ответ.

– Мог бы предложить, – улыбается Стайлз, не отводя взгляда от Дерека.

– Какой джентльмен, – говорит Эллисон Стайлзу, облокачиваясь на Скотта.

Стайлз самодовольно смотрит на Дерека.

– Ага… – буркает Дерек.

*** 

Эллисон быстро приходит в себя, хотя одеяла с ног не убирает.  
– О’кей, Стайлз… правда или вызов?

– Э… – он обводит глазами комнату, останавливается на Дереке, потом резко поворачивает голову к Эллисон. – Вызов.

– Вызов корицей, – говорит та, и судя по озорной улыбке на лице, она уже давно это придерживала.

– Жестоко! – вскрикивает Айзек.

– Что за вызов корицей? – интересуется Лидия, а Стайлз громко сглатывает.

– Надо съесть столовую ложку корицы, – поясняет Айзек. – Только от нее настолько пересыхает во рту, что проглотить ее очень тяжело, это очень, очень неприятно.

– Ты практически давишься корицей, – говорит Бойд.

– Отлично, – невозмутимо произносит Стайлз. – Наверное, я могу не надеяться, что у тебя в доме нет корицы, да?

При виде выражения лица Стайлза Дерек почти готов соврать, но это игра, и кроме того он уверен на сто процентов, что остальные точно знают, что есть в кухонных шкафчиках, учитывая, как они все время таскают его еду.

– Извини, – пожимает плечами Дерек и не удивляется, когда понимает, что говорит искренне.

Айзек быстро идет на кухню и возвращается с ложкой и банкой корицы. Стайлз стонет.

– Я не хочу, чтобы его вытошнило корицей по всей гостиной, – заявляет Дерек, поднимается и хлопает Стайлза по плечу. – Будешь делать это в ванной.

Поднимается суета: все встают и идут за Дереком в ванную наверху, где Стайлз садится на край ванны.

– Если намусоришь, то я убирать не буду, – говорит Дерек, потом взмахом руки показывает Айзеку начинать.

Айзек неуклюже открывает крышку и насыпает растертую корицу в ложку.

– Смотри, чтобы ложка была полной, – подсказывает Эллисон под протесты Стайлза, но Айзек все равно добавляет еще немного, пока корица не пересыпается.

– Его точно стошнит, – говорит Скотт, качая головой.

– И не только его, – смеется Джексон, многозначительно глядя на Скотта.

Стайлз стонет и на секунду закрывает лицо ладонями.

– Я видел ролики на Youtube… – поясняет Скотт с болью в голосе. – Ничего хорошего.

– Ты можешь просто что-то еще снять, – говорит Дерек. Слова вырываются до того, как он успевает понять, что именно сказал.

– Поддерживаю, – улыбается Эрика, стоя в дверях рядом с Бойдом.

– Давай уже эту отраву… – произносит Стайлз, выхватывая ложку у Айзека и просыпая еще корицы на пол.

Визг Эрики эхом отражается от стен ванной, когда Стайлз мгновенье смотрит на ложку, потом глубоко вздыхает и сует ее в рот. Лицо искажает гримаса отвращения, и он тут же с выдохом выплевывает немного корицы, затем, явно стараясь сдержать рвотный рефлекс, пытается проглотить порошок.

– Господи! – вскрикивает Эллисон, а Джексон говорит:  
– Выглядит отвратительно.

Стайлз начинает кашлять, распыляя облако корицы по всей ванной и… футболке Дерека. Он одновременно давится и пытается вдохнуть воздух, затем с хрипом перегибается через край ванны и тянется к вентилю. Его слегка качает, поэтому Дерек помогает ему включить воду. Стайлз складывает ладони лодочкой под струей и брызгает себе в лицо. Он старается напиться воды большими глотками, но еще больше давится, и Дерек слышит, как ускоряется его сердцебиение.

– О-о, – произносит Скотт, явно тоже это услышавший.

– Что? – спрашивает Эллисон, но Скотт просто опускается на колени возле Стайлза, который перекинулся через край, пытаясь намочить рот и избавиться от корицы, одновременно кашляя и давясь.

– Эй, давай, сейчас все пройдет, – говорит Скотт, положив руку Стайлзу на спину, но тот лишь судорожно качает головой, дыхание рваное со свистом, а пульс начинает оглушать.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает Лидия с явной тревогой в голосе.

– У него паническая атака, – поясняет Скотт, полностью сосредоточенный на Стайлзе.

– Я не думала… – начинает Эллисон, и слышно, что она тоже начинает паниковать.

– Так, вышли все, – говорит Дерек, выпрямляясь. – Игра закончена, давайте шевелитесь.

– Но… – пытается возразить Джексон, но Дерек его перебивает: – То, что вы на него будете смотреть, пока у него паническая атака, делу не поможет. Так что все идут спать, – он буквально выпроваживает всех за дверь. – Каждый может найти себе место для сна. Есть свободная спальня, в гостиной диван раскладывается, просто… уйдите, о’кей?

Никто сразу не соглашается, но постепенно все выходят из ванной, остается только Скотт, сидящий на полу рядом со Стайлзом, который все еще хрипит и кашляет, а лицо его полностью вымазано корицей.

– Ты тоже, – говорит Дерек, хватает Скотта за плечо и тащит вверх.

– Чувак, у него же еще не прошло, – возражает Скотт, но Дерек все равно выставляет его из ванной.

– Поверь, я справлюсь.

Он не ждет, пока Скотт ответит, а просто закрывает дверь перед его лицом.

– Эй… – Дерек опускается на колени рядом со Стайлзом.

В глазах Стайлза блестят слезы, он сжимает веки и склоняется к Дереку, когда тот повторяет движение Скотта – кладет ладонь между лопаток Стайлза и легко гладит.

Стайлз прерывисто хватает воздух ртом. Дерек видит, что он выполоскал почти всю корицу, а сейчас переживает остатки панической атаки.

– Извини, – бормочет Стайлз слабым голосом.

– Не извиняйся, – говорит Дерек, ведет руку выше к затылку и несильно сжимает. Ему слышно, как сердцебиение постепенно приходит в норму. – Мне надо было запретить этот вызов. Это было глупо.

Но Стайлз качает головой, трясь лбом о грудь Дерека.  
– Мне не надо было паниковать. Я просто… – он глубоко вздыхает. – Я не мог дышать.

Дерек кивает, берет мягкую мочалку с края ванной и подставляет ее под струю.  
– Все будет хорошо, – произносит он и приподнимает лицо Стайлза, чтобы мягкими движениями вытереть налипшую корицу.

– Думаю, к этому вызову я готов не был… – всхлипнув, отзывается Стайлз.

Дерек заканчивает вытирать его лицо и шею, потом кидает мочалку в ванну и закрывает кран.  
– Все с тобой будет нормально, – говорит Дерек, который рад слышать, что пульс Стайлза замедлился до нормального темпа.

– Знаю, – Стайлз склоняет голову. – Прости.

– Я все равно уже собирался заканчивать с игрой, – врет Дерек. – Ты дал мне хороший повод отправить всех спать.

Стайлз кивает, но на щеках слабый румянец. Дерек встает с пола, берет пластиковый стакан с раковины и, наполнив водой, вручает Стайлзу.  
– Вот, – говорит он, когда Стайлз берет стакан, и их пальцы на секунду соприкасаются. – Выпей, но медленно.

Стайлз опять кивает и делает, как велено.  
– Спасибо, – он ставит стакан обратно на раковину, потом окидывает взглядом свою заляпанную корицей футболку. – Я основательно испачкался.

Дерек смотрит на пятна, а Стайлз оглядывает ванную, потом Дерека.  
– И, кажется, испачкал в том числе твою ванную и тебя…

– У меня есть чистое в спальне. Пойдем.

В коридоре они натыкаются на Скотта, который, видимо, не далеко ушел, когда Дерек выставил его из ванной.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Скотт, кладя руку Стайлзу на плечо.

– Да, чувак, – говорит Стайлз немного смущенно. – Извини, что я такое устроил.

– Заткнись, – отвечает Скотт, похлопывая Стайлза по плечу, но голос его полон тепла.

– Скотт, иди спать, – произносит Дерек, и, к его удивлению, Скотт кивает и поворачивается в сторону свободной спальни.

Дерек еще больше удивлен, когда Стайлз следует за ним в его комнату. Он закрывает за собой дверь, а когда Дерек на него вопросительно смотрит, Стайлз оттягивает край футболки со словами:  
– Ты что-то говорил про смену одежды?

– Да… – отзывается Дерек, и у Стайлза вновь чуть ускоряется пульс, но Дерек не фиксируется на этом.

Он достает две футболки из шкафа, кидает одну Стайлзу, а другую на кровать. Дерек быстро стягивает с себя грязную – корицей пахнет почти нестерпимо – и кидает в корзину. И только когда тянется за чистой, замечает, что Стайлз пялится на него, все еще не переодевшись. Дерек выразительно приподнимает брови.

– Эм… – запинается Стайлз, потом поспешно снимает футболку, бросает ее на пол и надевает чистую, пытаясь не показать румянец на лице. – Я просто… э… – он разглаживает ладонями футболку – футболку Дерека! – и смотрит на закрытую дверь. – Наверное, я пойду поищу себе место для сна.

Дерек на мгновенье сжимает челюсть, зная, что, наверное, он должен просто кивнуть, дать Стайлзу выйти отсюда и забыть про повисшее в комнате напряжение. Но внутри Дерека что-то разгорается, это что-то говорит ему, что, может, Стайлз не обязательно хочет уходить. И слова вырываются наружу до того, как он успевает сообразить:  
– У меня есть для тебя место, – говорит Дерек, медленно кивая в сторону кровати.

– Дерек… – начинает Стайлз, но остальные слова, кажется, застревают у него в горле, и он широко распахнутыми глазами лишь смотрит на кровать.

– Послушай, – Дерек старается говорить как можно спокойнее, – ты можешь выйти и отправиться спать во второй спальне или гостиной, и мы просто об этом забудем. Но я предлагаю тебе место здесь, со мной, и соглашаться или нет, тебе решать.

– Но ты… э… – переминается он с ноги на ногу. – Ты хотел бы, чтобы я остался?

– В это так трудно поверить?

Стайлз стоит с открытым ртом, уставившись на Дерека и все еще сжимая пальцами край футболки.

Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу спиной и откидывает покрывало кровати. Он снимает джинсы, оставшись в боксерах и футболке.  
– Стайлз, тебе решать, – говорит он, забираясь в кровать. – Но да, я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался.

Секунду ничего не происходит, и, зарываясь щекой в подушку, Дерек опасается, что Стайлз сейчас просто выйдет. Но потом он слышит шуршание – Стайлз стягивает штаны – и чувствует, как прогибается матрас, когда Стайлз упирается коленом рядом с ним. Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу и немного отодвигается, давая место.

– Могу я остаться… – нерешительно произносит Стайлз. – Могу я остаться, ну, дольше, чем на сегодня? Я хочу сказать, это…

Все еще упираясь коленом в кровать, а другой ногой стоя на полу, он пытается подобрать слова.

– Это больше. Я предлагаю больше, чем на одну ночь.

Стайлз широко улыбается, когда наклоняется, чтобы выключить свет, и ложится в постель. Дерек раскрывает руки, и Стайлз устраивается в его объятьях, прижимаясь к нему спиной, а ноги переплетает с его ногами.

– Я тоже хочу больше, чем на одну ночь, – шепчет Стайлз, и Дерек утыкается лицом ему в затылок.

Стайлз пахнет чипсами и корицей, теплом и безопасностью. Дерек закрывает глаза, крепче прижимая Стайлза к себе. Стайлз довольно хмыкает, скользя ладонями поверх его рук.  
– Прости за паническую атаку, – немного помолчав, говорит Стайлз.

– Умолкни, – отзывается Дерек, трясь щетиной о Стайлзову шею. – Утром тебе будет лучше.

Стайлз проводит пальцами по кисти Дерека, переплетает их с его пальцами, и сердцебиение Стайлза немного замедляется.

*** 

Дерек просыпается оттого, что слышит, как кто-то спотыкается в коридоре, – Лидия идет в сторону ванной – а потом снова все затихает. Он все еще крепко обнимает Стайлза, что заставляет задуматься, как такой гиперактивный человек за целую ночь умудрился не двинуться ни на дюйм.

Стайлз прижат теплой спиной к груди Дерека, его нога лежит между ног Стайлза, а лицом он прижимается к его шее. Полувозбужденный член удобно устроился между ягодиц Стайлза, и Дерек подумывает, может, ему стоит немного от него отодвинуться, чтобы Стайлз не запаниковал, когда проснется. Но когда Дерек пытается аккуратно высвободиться, Стайлз что-то тихо бормочет и сжимает руки Дерека.

По биению сердца Дерек слышит, что Стайлз медленно просыпается, а Дерек может точно сказать, когда Стайлз осознает себя достаточно, чтобы понять, где он и что именно прижимается к его заднице.

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы набрать воздуха и что-то сказать, но Стайлз сонно произносит:  
– Если ты сейчас будешь извиняться, то я, наверное, совершенно неправильно понял то, что ты мне говорил вчера.

– Я не собирался… – говорит Дерек, и Стайлз поворачивается в его руках, скользя ногой между его ног и поднимая колено, пока оно не прижимается к полувозбужденному члену.

– Врун, – кончиком носа Стайлз почти касается носа Дерека, когда смотрит в его глаза.

– Я… – но трудно найти слова, когда Стайлз ерзает в объятьях, а его губы так близко… – Ты все верно понял. Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты со мной на одной волне. Потому что твой отец считает, что ты у Скотта, а лофт наполнен оборотнями, которые слышат все, и…

– Все идеально совпадает по времени только в дешевых романтических комедиях, – пожимает плечами Стайлз, и Дерек уже думает, что вот теперь тот поцелует его, но тут Стайлз наклоняет голову на бок, упираясь лбом в нос Дерека. – Черт, у меня сейчас, наверное, ужасный запах изо рта. Как ты меня еще не выставил из постели?

Дерек улыбается, чуть сильнее сжимая его в объятьях.  
– Оно немного… с корицей, – говорит он, и Стайлз начинает смеяться, зарываясь лицом в шею Дерека и сжимая пальцами его футболку. – С обычной утреней ноткой, – добавляет Дерек.

– Господи, – Стайлз смеется, выпутываясь из Дерековых рук-ног и пытаясь повернуться. – Надо пойти почи…

Но Дерек тянет его обратно и целует, требовательно и отчаянно. Ему плевать на несвежее дыхание Стайлза, потому что он хочет наконец почувствовать на себе губы Стайлза, ощутить его кожу под ладонями, услышать, как ускоряется его пульс не в страхе или от смущения.

В тот же миг, когда Дерек касается его губами, Стайлз издает стон и обнимает его за шею, притягивая ближе, увлекая в поцелуй. Кажется, все мысли о неприятном дыхании позабыты, под напором Дерека Стайлз открывает рот, отвечая.

Руки Дерека лежат на боках Стайлза, под тканью его собственной футболки, пахнущей теперь ими обоими, и Дерек думает, что, может, в нем хватит сентиментальности никогда ее больше не стирать… и честно? Что Стайлз с ним сделал?

Дерек покусывает губы Стайлза, и Стайлз прижимается к нему бедрами, вдавливается в Дерека, и тот чувствует его член, твердый и тяжелый, который трется о его собственный. Только Дерек к нему не прикасается. Он водит ладонями по коже Стайлза, теряясь во рту Стайлза. Ему кажется, что так он может провести дни, и, может, так и будет… может, он будет продолжать целовать Стайлза, пока снег на улице не растает и не станет тепло, как им сейчас.

В какой-то момент Стайлз отрывается, припухшие от поцелуев губы проходятся по щеке Дерека, и он бормочет:  
– Думаю, Эрика не была до конца права, да?

– М-м-м? – тянет Дерек, гладя бока Стайзла, потом переходит на спину, ощущая кончиками пальцев мурашки.

– Что ты зверь в постели, – поясняет Стайлз, тяжело и рвано дыша. – Весь такой дикий и…

– Ты разочарован? – спрашивает Дерек, целуя его шею, и осторожно перекатывается на Стайлза, толкаясь бедрами вперед.

– Н-нет, – выдыхает Стайлз, раздвигая ноги, куда идеально вписывается Дерек. – Но я не говорю, что как-нибудь мне не захочется… э…

– Чтобы я прижал тебя к стене и взял на месте? – уточняет Дерек, член через ткань трется о Стайлза, и тот давится вздохом, потом судорожно выдыхает.

Стайлз просто обнимает Дерека за шею, будто забыл, как двигаться, и Дерек чувствует влажное пятно впереди на боксерах Стайлза.

– Ага… – наконец отзывается Стайлз, и комнату заполняет насыщенный запах предъэякулята и возбуждения. – Это было бы классно, иногда. Но… это… я не думал, что ты… я… я хочу сказать…

– Все нормально, – говорит Дерек, отстраняясь достаточно, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Он ведет ладонями вверх по его груди, задирая футболку. Глаза Стайлза затуманены страстью, губы приоткрыты, словно это единственный способ для воздуха поступить в легкие.

– Стайлз… – запоздало начинает Дерек.

– Я никогда… – произносит Стайлз, и ему не надо договаривать, потому что Дерек знает, что он хочет сказать. – А это… лучше не бывает.

Дерек наклоняется и прижимается губами к его рту, осторожно и нежно, будто Стайлз в любой момент может сломаться. Быть может, так и есть, потому что он выглядит до невозможности ранимым и смотрит на Дерека так, словно тот дарит ему целый мир.

Поцелуй нежный и неторопливый, Стайлз опускает руки ниже, на спину Дерека, впиваясь пальцами. Дерек начинает покачивать бедрами, находя медленно нарастающий ритм, с которым, кажется, соглашается Стайлз, толкаясь вверх в Дерека и крепко сдавливая в объятьях.

– Лучше не бывает… – шепчет Стайлз Дереку в губы, и Дерек не до конца уверен, что Стайлз понимает, что сказал это снова.

– Не бывает, – соглашается Дерек, членом вжимаясь в пах Стайлза.

Лофт все больше и больше оживает, но Дереку сейчас совершенно не до того, движения ускоряются, напор увеличивается, Стайлз тяжело дышит ему в ухо, пальцы впиваются в лопатки, словно он хочет вплавить его в себя, хочет подстегнуть, словно хочет все, что у Дерека есть ему дать.

Стайлз оплетает ногами его талию, и от перемены в позе Дерек теперь толкается ниже, проезжается членом под яичками. Стайлз вскрикивает, застывая.

– Дерек, я… – выдыхает Стайлз, пятками вжимаясь в заднюю сторону бедер Дерека, тот падает вниз, впиваясь в его рот и заглатывая звуки, которые издает Стайлз, выгибая спину и кончая в боксеры.

Стайлз отрывается от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, пока наслаждается послеоргазменной эйфорией, содрогаясь в его объятьях. А Дерек чувствует, что не особо отстал.

*** 

– Я тебя ненавижу, – заявляет Скотт, когда Стайлз и Дерек вываливаются из спальни прямо ему поперек дороги.

– Неправда, – говорит Стайлз, и по улыбке на его лице сразу видно, что наконец-то и ему привалило, даже если б Скотт и не слышал этого собственными ушами. – Ты безумно за меня счастлив.

– Кто здесь и безумен, так это ты, – бормочет Скотт и дружески пихает плечом в плечо Стайлза, когда проходит мимо и идет в гостиную.

– Значит, я была неправа, а, Стайлз? – кричит Эрика во весь голос из гостиной. Дерек вздрагивает и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Стайлз громко смеется и кричит в ответ:  
– Ты не ошибалась, говоря о страсти!

Айзек издает самый настоящий вой, и Дерек хватает Стайлза за руку, утягивая в сторону ванной.

– Они практически сидели в первом ряду, – ворчит Дерек. – Давай обойдемся без подстрочных комментариев?

Стайлз смеется, закрывая за собой дверь в ванную и совершенно не обращая внимания на грязь от корицы на полу.  
– Дерек, ты смущен? – улыбаясь, спрашивает он.

– Разве тебе не нужно было почистить зубы? – меняет тему Дерек, настраивая воду в душе.

– Господи, наш медовый месяц уже закончился! – с притворным драматизмом стонет Стайлз. – Я думал, тебе плевать на ужасный запах изо рта, а оказыва…

Дерек просто хватает Стайлза за талию, тянет на себя и затыкает рот поцелуем.

Конец


End file.
